


Leverage

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [112]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: leonardsnartcaptaincold said:Captain canary The team goes on a mission in the past and runs into Lewis who forces Leonard to go with him, thinking it’s the Leonard from his time and Sara either 1. secretly following them to keep an eye on Leonard or 2. getting used as leverage as Lewis to make sure Leonard cooperates





	Leverage

**_Central City, 1999_ **

The whole team’s been in the city for a week now, monitoring changes in the timeline as they just removed twelve displaced men and women from the future. Mick and Leonard had to particularly be careful as they were in their late twenties during this time. This didn’t stop the crook from showing the assassin around his city circa late 1990s.

Sara, being the Captain, had to be the responsible one who orders the team to stay put and don’t wander around without being cautious. But also being someone who missed Leonard so much, she agreed on slipping out of the motel the team is staying to wander the streets at night with the said crook.

During those nights, they just stroll around and hop around roofs. He’d point to buildings he cased and banks he emptied. Sara would just scoff at him, maybe roll her eyes. They’d hold hands and buy midnight snacks from fastfood chains or ice cream shops. They wouldn’t talk about how they would hold each other close every cold breeze or how Sara would kiss his cheek before dropping her off of her motel room.

As tempting as a labeled relationship would be, there’s still fear that they’re both too broken to make something like this work. Thus, the conversation was never brought. What they were before the Oculus was just continued after Leonard’s rescue. Maybe even more. But that was it.

 

It was their last night in Central City, finally done securing this mission, when Leonard knocked on Sara and Zari’s shared room. Instead of the blonde assassin, it was the hacktivist who answered the door.

“That date went fast. Back so soon?” Zari asked, munching on an apple.

Len burrowed his brows in confusion. “It’s not a date and we haven’t left yet. I was here to…pick her up.”

Zari smiled and giggled softly. “Not dating, sure. But everytime Sara slips back to her bed, there’s a huge smile on her face like she won the lottery. Anyways, she thought she felt someone following us so she decided to walk around the block again to check, telling me to go back here. I thought she was just making an excuse to meet you somewhere, so I thought she was with you?”

“Seeing I’m here, obviously, she didn’t,” Leonard replied. “Alright, tell her to just knock on my door if she arrives.”

The woman nodded and closed the door to his face. The team went out for dinner a couple of hours ago and the two remaining women decided to shop for clothes while they were there, leaving the men to go back to the motel. He himself had taken a detour and had just arrived at the motel, heading straight to her room. Normally, Leonard wouldn’t worry about her. But there’s a sinking feeling in his gut that made his ears ring Alexa.

He shrugged it off and headed to his room. Upon his entry, he already felt a slight change in the room. The small things were where they were before they left for dinner, save for a note taped on the window.

He opened the folded paper and saw an instax film taped on it, as well as a written note below.

The picture was of Sara, bound to a post. Her mouth gagged with a cloth and her blonde hair tainted with blood. Underneath was written: _I’ve got your little girlfriend, son._

Of course Lewis found him. Of course his father saw him with Sara. And of course he took her. He took a deep breath and sat down at the foot of the bed.

Central City 1999 is when he and Mick were in Keystone City, casing the local museum for a heist. His father just got out of prison and wasn’t aware of their plans, thus, thinking that this Leonard was his son.

But he has Sara and managed to get this picture. Which means Sara didn’t fight back, playing the victim. He shouldn’t worry about Sara being safe. He’s sure she can get out of whatever hellhole his father put her in. But she hasn’t made a move yet; not wanting to hurt Lewis and disrupt the timeline. Either way she’s waiting for Len.

No need for the whole team to know this—to know his father. The monster doesn’t deserve that. Thus, he went on his own.

\---

“Pretty eyes,” Lewis snarled as he touched Sara’s cheek. “Must’ve been my stupid son took a liking on you.”

Sara’s groans were muffled by the gag on her. Lewis, seeing the struggle, took it off and earned a gasp from the woman.

“Let me go,” Sara said calmly after catching her breath. “You’re going to regret this.”

The older man laughed and walked away. “I’m not scared of my son, sweetheart. Now don’t worry. I just need my smart son to run a job for me and I’ll leave you two have your happily ever after. I’m not gonna hurt you, honey. Well, maybe a little bit.”

Sara spotted a small revolver peeking out of Lewis’ back pocket. “Where the hell are you, Snart?” she whispered.

Just on cue, they both heard footsteps towards them.

“Theft, I can understand. Murder, maybe,” Leonard drawled, entering the room as his hands fiddled the deck of cards he’s holding. “But kidnapping. This is new.”

Lewis puffed out and replied just as snarkily. “Been watching you for days. I thought the only way to get my son’s attention was to snatch his fragile, little doll.”

Leonard smirked and shook his head. “Stupid as always.”

He walked towards Sara but was blocked by his father. “Not yet,” Lewis said. “You’ll get to her once you say you’re in on this job.”

The Legend stepped back a little, tilting his head towards the woman behind his father. “You alright, assassin?”

The nickname he used gained a slight reaction from his father. Then he heard the shackles he used on Sara fall to the ground. He looked around and saw his hostage, walking towards them.

“Hi Lewis,” she said, then proceeded to walk close to Leonard. “What took you so long? His super villain speech is boring me.”

Leonard looked down at her, seeing the blood on her head and the bruises on her arms.

“What did he do to you?” he said, hand brushing the bloodied hair away from her face.

Sara shrugged, inching in closer. “Nothing I can’t handle. Don’t worry.” Her small smile comforted him. Len reached behind him to pass on the flashing device Gideon insisted on making them bring, just in case they needed to wipe away a temporary memory to a civilian they encounter. Sure enough, it’ll be used now.

Sara took the device from him and pointed it at Lewis. “You sad, sad man. You’ll never come close to the man your son is.”

She felt Leonard take a deep breath behind her. She continued. “I could really beat you up just for hitting me or underestimating what I can do, but you have a life ahead of you where you’ll see yourself fall behind Leonard every single time. Up until your final day.”

Without missing a beat, Sara pressed the device, flashing it onto the older Snart and making him fall down.

Neither one of them cared. Sara felt her body be tugged by Leonard and before she knew it, he was kissing him and she immediately melted to his warmth.

The two broke away from the kiss, not noticing how much time passed.

“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since our first night here,” Snart muttered, eyes still closed and face still near hers, their lips brushing as he spoke. “I’ve  really, really wanted to kiss you, Sara.”

She smiled and pecked his lips once more. “Well, I’m glad you did. I’ve been waiting for you to steal that kiss.”


End file.
